Tu esperanza, tu amor
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: Bella, mi preciosa Bella, no te merezco por ser tan buena, pero, ¡diablos! Soy un egoísta. Te entrego lo más valioso que tengo y que desde hace tiempo tiene dueña: Mi corazón. Te amo Bella, y no me importa que tú no me ames todavía. Trabajaré día a día para ganarme tu corazón.


**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a S Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Tu esperanza, tu amor**

**Summary: **Bella, _mi preciosa Bella_, no te merezco por ser tan buena, pero, ¡diablos! Soy un egoísta. Te entrego lo más valioso que tengo y que desde hace tiempo tiene dueña: Mi corazón —habló mirándome con tanto amor que por un momento me aturdió, pero que al mismo tiempo una enorme sonrisa, que hizo que me dolieran las mejillas, se instaló en mi cara—. Te amo Bella, y no me importa que tú no me ames todavía. Trabajaré día a día para ganarme tu corazón.

* * *

Estaba como siempre, esperando a mi último paciente del día, al cual ya se le había hecho costumbre llegar siempre tarde. Amaba mi trabajo, me encantaba tratar con todo tipo de personas, aunque últimamente tuviera que trabajar con puro adolescente. No es que no me gustara, pero eran a los que les tenía que sacar las palabras forzosamente.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y sólo pude distinguir una mata de cabello cobrizo que entró corriendo a mi consultorio.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Masen. Pasé, tomé asiento. —Lo saludé, sarcástica.

—¿Qué tal, Dra. Swan? —dijo, fastidiado.

—Bien, gracias. Bueno, ya que me honró con su presencia, iniciemos. —Me fulminó con esos ojos verdes tan expresivos que tenía y que, secretamente, me gustaban, pero asintió de mala gana.

—Y bien Sr. Masen…

—Edward, Dra. Swan, Edward —Me corrigió.

—Ok, Edward, dime, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Bien —contestó secamente.

—Mmm, bueno, si estás "bien", cuéntame por qué golpeaste a tu compañero. —Le cuestioné tranquilamente.

—Escuché algo que no me gusto y, antes de que me pregunte que fue lo que dijo, le diré: mencionó algo acerca de mi madre, y nadie tiene derecho a hablar de _ella._ —Ese tema era en el que no podía avanzar. Sabía del asesinato de sus padres, pero guardaba la esperanza de que él, por sí solo, hablara. Un día venía bien y me contaba de su infancia, otros días —Como éste—, llegaba enojado y me contestaba con monosílabos, o simplemente se quedaba callado. Me sorprendió que me contara de ese altercado.

—Edward, tienes que entender que no todo se arregla con violencia. No porque digan algo que no te guste los vas a golpear sólo porque sí. —Medio lo reñí con voz suave. No quería molestarlo y que ya no hablara por el resto de la consulta.

—¡Lo sé! Claro que lo sé, pero, cuando hablan de _ellos_, todo pasa por mi cabeza como si fuera una película. Sólo que ésta se reproduce sin censura y más rápido —Me dijo, alterado, sin embargo, me gustó que por fin haya sacado algo de todo lo que lo atormentaba.

—¿Me podrías describir cómo es esa "película"? —pregunté profesionalmente, aunque moría de curiosidad.

No respondió. Pensé que no volvería a hablar, pero, minutos después, volvió a abrir la boca.

—Me veo de siete años, debajo de la cama. Oigo los gritos histéricos de papá, diciendo que la suelten. En ese entonces no sabía a quién se refería, pero, ahora, entiendo que se trataba de mamá. De repente, se escuchan varios dis-disparos y luego nada, sólo… Silencio —Tan ensimismado estaba en su relato que no se dio cuenta de que tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus manos estaban empuñadas con demasiada fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

No sé porque, pero ahí, en ese momento, sentí su dolor como si fuera el mío y me sentí impotente por no poder ayudarlo. Siguió hablando como si no estuviera aquí conmigo.

—P-Pensé que ya todo había acabado (Y así había sido) pero nunca imagine que cuando bajara a ver qué era lo que sucedió, encontraría a mis padres en un enorme charco de sangre, con sus ojos vacíos, mostrando una expresión de terror que asustaría a cualquiera…—Y, de repente, como si regresara a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que había estado hablando sin parar, me miró como si volviera a ser aquel niño; solo, triste y vulnerable.

Me paré de mi asiento, fui por un paquete de pañuelos y se los di. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrían todo el cuerpo, lo que hizo que lo vea a los ojos. En segundos me vi envuelta en sus brazos, que parecían de hierro, y se aferraban a mi menudo cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con gran esfuerzo, nos trasladé al pequeño mueble de dos piezas, el cual, a veces, me servía para descansar.

Él seguía abrazándome y, cuando traté de aflojar su agarre, me apretó con más fuerza. Lo dejé desahogarse un rato más. En el momento en que empecé a sentir la parte delantera de mi blusa húmeda, se separó.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Le pregunté, todavía un poco preocupada.

—Sí, gracias, siento lo de tu blusa. —Me contestó, casi susurrando.

—No te preocupes… —El ruido de mi móvil me interrumpió. Busqué con la mirada mi bolso y lo encontré en una esquina.

—¿Hola?

—¡Bella! Por Dios, ¿dónde estás? —Era mi hermano, el cual se oía preocupado.

—Jazzy, tranquilízate, sigo con uno de mis pacientes. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues, llamaron de la escuela de Jamie…

—¡Rayos! Se me pasó el tiempo en la consulta, pero, ¿está bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, tranquila, todo está bien, sólo tuve que ir por él. Ya sabes, usé algunos de mis encantos con su maestra para que no me pusiera peros en dármelo. —Me dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué, Jasper Swan? —Le dije con una risilla entre dientes.

—¡Swan, no te burles! Es más, felicítame, tendré una cita con ella pronto.

—¿Aceptó? —pregunte incrédula.

—Claro que aceptó —Un llanto nos distrajo—. Es Jamie, ha de tener hambre.

—Ok, ahorita llego a casa. —Nos despedimos y colgué. Por un momento pensé que Edward se había ido, ya que no se escuchaba nada, pero no, ahí seguía, sentado.

—Lo siento, la llamada era de mi móvil personal. —Me disculpé por la interrupción.

—No se preocupe, yo sólo soy un _paciente._ —Lo dijo de manera rara, pero lo relacioné con su anterior comportamiento.

—Y bien, ¿quieres hablar sobre lo de hace rato?

—No, ya es tarde y a usted la esperan en casa. —Me contestó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en dos días. ¿Tienes en que irte? —Le pregunté mientras guardaba mis cosas y me alistaba para salir.

—Sí, por aquí debe de haber una parada de autobuses…

—Te puedo acercar a un lugar, digo, si quieres. —Me quise dar golpes contra la pared por lo que acabada de decir.

—No quiero molestar, gracias de todos modos. —Se encogió de hombros, mirándome indeciso.

—No es molestia, vamos. —Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta y me ayudó a cerrar en lo que acercaba el auto. Ya dentro de éste, me dio la dirección. Me sorprendió saber que no vivíamos tan retirados uno del otro, aunque… Bueno, eso no tiene que importarme.

Iba muy callado y preferí mejor no hacerlo hablar, creo que seguía perturbado por lo de hace rato, y no lo culpo. Me dio la impresión de que nunca había dicho las cosas tal cual fueron.

—Gracias por traerme —susurró, quitándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta.

—De nada. Nos vemos en la próxima consulta, trata de descansar. —Me despedí de él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final la cerró y dio media vuelta para caminar a su casa.

…

Minutos después llegué a la casa que compartía con mi hermano. Sí, era raro que aún viviéramos juntos, pero, cuando quiso rentar un departamento para él solo, no le gustó y, dos días después de haberse ido, lo tenía en mi puerta con sus cosas otra vez. Sólo me dijo: _No es lo mismo vivir solo, ya me acostumbré a ustedes. No hay quien me levante con sus lloriqueos y mis desayunos son muy silenciosos, así que… Aquí me tienes_.

Y nosotros, Jamie —Mi hijo— y yo, eramos felices de que hubiera regresado, aparte de que en casos como el de hoy, él me hacia el favor de cuidarlo.

Entré a la casa, todo estaba muy silencioso. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y, cuando me estaba preparando un sándwich, Jasper entró con cara adormilada.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. —Me dijo, refregando sus ojos.

—Tranquilo, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Era profesor de historia en el instituto al cual asistimos los dos. No fue difícil que le dieran trabajo ahí, ya que, cuando estudió en ese lugar, nunca se metió en problemas, además tenía buenas notas.

—Bien, el martes tengo una reunión de maestros. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con el chico?

—Muy bien, hoy habló más que de costumbre —dije, aún sorprendida. Le comenté como había reaccionado, aunque no le dije lo que Edward me había dicho, no era ético. Él ya estaba enterado de ese caso, pero sólo lo superficial, ya que había días en los que llegaba estresada porque no avanzábamos, como normalmente me pasaba con mis otros pacientes.

—Que bueno, espero que ya pronto termines con ese caso. —Eso que me dijo me hizo sentir extraña, no sé por qué.

Me contó que había hablado con mamá para ver como estaban. Ellos se habían quedado en Forks por el trabajo de papá; él era jefe de policía y mamá trabajaba en la escuela siendo maestra. A ella le encantaban los niños, los trataba como si fueran suyos, y papá era feliz ayudando a la gente de ese pueblo.

Nos despedimos, ya que era un poco tarde y mañana Jasper tenía que trabajar temprano. Me fui a mi recamara y ahí estaba mi bebé: Jamie, la razón de mi ser. Se encontraba dormido, abrazado a su osito. Me acerqué para darle un beso en su cabecita. Era la viva imagen de su padre, con su cabello rubio y esos ojos grises que cada que los veía parecía que James me estuviese observando. Solté un suspiro de nostalgia, como lo extrañaba, me hacía tanta falta. Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos…

_Iba saliendo de mi última clase del viernes, cuando una muy entusiasta Charlotte me interceptó en el pasillo._

—_¡Bellita! —Me saludó muy alegre, dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo rompe-costillas._

—_Charlie, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad? —Le regresé el saludo._

—_A que no adivinas quién tiene una cita hoy… —dijo, escapándosele un suspiro soñador que me hizo soltar una risilla. Me gané un golpe en el brazo de su parte._

—_No, Charlie, no lo sé. ¿Será qué Mike Newton por fin le hizo caso a Jessica y la invito a salir? —cuestioné sólo para fastidiarla._

—_¡Bella! —Me riñó._

—_Está bien, está bien. A ver, dime._

—_¡Yo! ¡Y con Peter! ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque… Me pidió un favor _—murmuró _nerviosamente, jugando con sus rizos._

—_¿Y cuál es ese favor? —pregunte, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y algo recelosa._

—_MepidióquetúfuerasconsuamigoJamesaunacitadobleconnosotros. —Lo dijo tan rápido que no pude entender._

—_No entendí, ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste? _

—_Me pidió que tú fueras con su amigo James a una cita doble con nosotros._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo? —Le pregunte un tanto confundida._

—_Porque a su amigo le gustas —Me conteste, mirándose las uñas de sus manos. Así fue como me vi en una cita con un tipo al cual ni siquiera conocía, pero que, por cosas del destino, ya me conocía y le gustaba._

_Charlie y Peter habían acordado verse en la parte de arriba de un bar que estaba de moda en ese entonces. Digo verse, porque sólo al entrar mi grandiosa amiga (Nótese el sarcasmo) Me había abandonado en la barra de bebidas._

_Para que el barman no me quitara de mi lugar pedí una bebida. En lo que esperaba a mi cita, me dediqué a observar a mi alrededor, sentía que alguien me miraba, pero ignoré esa sensación, ya que, cuando venias a un bar, era para ver a quién te ligabas esa noche, por ende observabas a todo el mundo. _

_Me topé con unos ojos grisáceos que me miraban con atención desde el otro extremo de la barra; tenía una hermosa sonrisa, espera… ¿Dije hermosa? Sacudí la cabeza, quitándome esos pensamientos. Cuando le estaba dando un trago a mi bebida sentí que alguien se acercaba, no presté atención hasta que una seductora voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

—_Daría lo que fuera por saber qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya. —Volteé hacia la persona que me había hablado y me encontré con el chico que me observaba._

—_Nada interesante, en realidad —contesté, mirándolo con atención. Estaba muy guapo… Pantalones negros, camisa azul con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar y arremangada hasta los codos. Regresé a sus ojos y en estos había satisfacción y diversión al darse cuenta de que lo había visto de pies a cabeza._

—_Y bien, ¿pasé la prueba? —preguntó, soltando una risilla que hizo que mi cuerpo sufriera un estremecimiento por toda mi espina dorsal._

—_Mmm, no estás mal. —Le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta, al parecer la Bella tímida se había quedad en casa. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una carcajada ronca._

—_Vaya, Bella Swan, eres una caja de sorpresas. —Me dijo divertido… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es qué sabe mi nombre?_

—_¿Por qué sabes mi nombre y yo no el tuyo? _

—_Soy amigo de Peter, tu cita esta noche: James Cullen —aclaró. Extendió su mano para tomar la mía y darle un beso en el dorso, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas—. Un placer conocerte al fin._

_Esa noche nunca la olvidare. Conocí al hombre que creí que se casaría conmigo, formaríamos una gran familia, envejeceríamos juntos. Lástima que el destino así no lo quisiera, pero me dejó el mayor regalo que me pudieron haber dado: Jamie, el hombrecito de mi vida._

_No era mi primera cita, pero fue la primera de la cual no tuve que salir corriendo porque el tipo no dejaba de hablar de sí mismo, o en otros casos, intentaba embriagarme para llevarme a la cama. De Charlie en ese rato ya no supe nada, pero pasé una buena noche._

_Me contó de su vida, era de Seattle, tenía veinticinco años, estaba trabajando en un bufete de abogados (Que su padre dirigía) y vivía solo. Por mi parte, le dije que tenía veintidós, estaba estudiando psicología, que vivía con mi hermano mayor y venía de Forks._

_Hubo un momento en que no nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado mucho el uno al otro. Nos quedamos viendo, con los ojos nos decíamos "bésame". No me hizo esperar. Me tomó del rostro con ambas manos y me besó, vaya que me besó… Inició siendo tierno, pero, no supe si fue nuestra emoción o el ambiente del bar, que terminé sentada en su regazo, besándonos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello._

—_Me encantas, me encantas —dijo casi con vehemencia, sin dejar mis labios._

—_Y tú a mí. Vamos a otro lado. —Cuando dije eso, se quedó muy quieto._

—_¿Estás segura? No quiero que pienses que para esto era la cita, en verdad me gustas. —Me confesó._

—_Tú también me gustas y sí, estoy segura, pero tengo que decirte algo… S-Soy virgen. —Le dije, con mis mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza._

—_Eres perfecta. Vamos a mi departamento y en el camino decides si quieres continuar o no. —No lo pensé mucho, estaba segura de que él respetaría mi decisión. _

_Y sí, esa noche dejé de ser virgen. No me arrepiento de haberle entregado mi virginidad a él. Cabe decir que ver su cara de placer me subía la autoestima, ya que sabía que el hermoso hombre que me estaba enseñando el placer también estaba disfrutando. Despertar en sus brazos fue la mejor experiencia que tuve en toda mi vida._

Al día siguiente fui levantada por unas pequeñas manitas que intentaban sacarme los ojos.

—Mami, mami, ¡tengo hambe! —Ese era Jamie, que, hasta la fecha, todavía me recordaba que no había necesidad de programar mi despertador, ese era su trabajo.

—Enano, déjala dormir. Ven, ya te preparé tu desayuno. —Abrí mis ojos y vi a Jasper recargado en el marco de la puerta, ya arreglado para irse a trabajar.

—Pedo, yo quiedo que mamá coma conmigo —Mi bebé no había visto que ya me había levantado, estaba muy ocupado mirando con el ceño fruncido a su tío _Jazzy_; éste le regresaba la mirada con diversión.

—Ya cariño, no pelees con tu tío, mira, ya estoy despierta —hablé, haciéndome notar.

— ¡Mami! ¡Benos días! —Me dijo, abrazando mis piernas y levantando su cara hacia a mí con su boquita fruncida. Me agache a su altura y le di un beso.

—Buenos días, cariño. Buenos días, Jazz. Jamie, ve con tu tío en lo que me doy una ducha rápida, hoy no trabajo y te debía una salida al parque. —Le recordé, despeinándole su cabello rubio.

— ¡Sí! Vamos tío _Jazzy._—Me reí, viendo como Jamie se llevaba casi corriendo a Jazz. Me di vuelta para ir al baño y tomar una ducha.

Salí de la recamara veinte minutos después con un vestido veraniego y unas cómodas sandalias; mi cabello suelto y maquillaje tenue.

—…y luego ese niño no le daba sus galletas, y le di de las que mamá me hace a mí. —Mi bebé había sacado el lado caballeroso de su padre. Eso me encantaba.

—Muy bien, enano, debes cuidar de las niñas, no hacerlas llorar —Le recordó Jazz—. Bueno, ya que mamá llegó, yo los dejo, sino llegaré tarde. —Era tutor los sábados y ya iba retrasado.

Chocó las manos con Jamie y me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando ya se iba.

—Que te vaya bien Jazz, cuídate —Lo despedí en la puerta y regrese con mi hombrecito—. Ok, termino mi desayuno y nos vamos. Ve a lavarte los dientes y arregla tu bolso, si es que te lo vas a llevar. —Le dije a Jamie.

No dudó en ir corriendo hacia su recamara.

…..

Cuando llegamos al parque, éste se encontraba lleno de niños por todos lados. Familias con sus picnics ya preparados, adolescentes agarrados de las manos, disfrutando del sol… Una mata de cabello cobrizo llamó mi atención, era Edward, que estaba sentado en una banca con un libro en sus manos y escuchando música en su _Ipod_. Se veía concentrado en su lectura.

—Cariño, no te vayas muy lejos, estaré sentada ahí. —Señalé la banca. Él sólo asintió y se fue corriendo con Seth, el hijo de los Black, los cuales me saludaron con sus manos. Les regresé el saludo y me encaminé hacia Edward.

Me senté junto a él, pero a una distancia prudente, aunque aquí no éramos doctor-paciente, solamente dos personas conocidas disfrutando del día, sólo Edward y Bella. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, no lo quise interrumpir. Saqué una manzana del bolso que traía Jamie y me puse a cuidarlo desde donde estaba. Suspiré, mi bebé estaba creciendo, ya pronto cumpliría sus cuatro años.

—No creí que seguirme era parte del tratamiento. —La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Y no lo es —contesté, sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —preguntó tercamente.

—Lo que la mayoría de las personas vienen a hacer a un parque: disfrutar del día —respondí, viendo que Jamie se había subido a un juego que, para mi vista, era muy peligroso para su edad.

—Haré como que te creo. —Me tuteó. Por alguna razón me gustó eso, digo, ni que fuera una vieja, sólo tengo veintiocho. Únicamente me distraje un momento y fue cuando escuché un llanto que yo conocía muy bien. Me paré lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia mi hijo, el cual estaba en el piso, agarrándose la rodilla.

—Ya cariño, ya pasó. A ver, dime, ¿en dónde te golpeaste, dónde te duele? —pregunté frenéticamente. Él me señaló su rodilla, que tenía un raspón y estaba machada de sangre.

—Me duele, mami, duele mucho. —Me dijo llorando, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

—Ya bebé, vamos a la banca. —Lo cargué con algo de dificultad y me lo llevé a la banca donde estaba antes.

Edward que me miraba de forma extraña. Me senté con Jamie en mis piernas y busqué en mi bolso algo para limpiarle la rodilla, gracias a Dios me encontré con un pañuelo. Lo curé delicadamente.

—¿Te sigue doliendo, cariño? —pregunté una vez que terminé mi trabajo.

—No, mami, ya no. —Me pareció oír un jadeo ahogado, pero lo ignoré. Mi prioridad era Jamie.

—¿Quieres una manzana, o qué tal un jugo? —ofrecí, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

—Quiedo las dos —pidió, mirándome con un pucherito. Saqué las cosas de su bolso con una sonrisa y se las di. Cuando levanté mi mirada hacia mi pequeño, me di cuenta de que miraba con el ceño fruncido algo por encima de mi hombro, más bien, a alguien. Abrí el jugo y se lo di.

—Mami, ¿quién es él? —cuestionó curioso, dándole un trago a su bebida, supe inmediatamente a quién se refería

—_Mmm_, se llama Edward Masen y es _uhm_… Un compañero de trabajo.

—No me gusta como te mida —Me dijo serio—. Lo hace como papá.

Ese comentario me hizo voltear hacia Edward, el cual me observaba avergonzado y con los ojos brillosos. Me era fácil leer las expresiones de las personas, sin embargo, en ese momento, no pude leer las de Edward. Aparte, James siempre me miraba con amor, pasión y cariño; no creo que él sienta eso por mí. Yo sólo soy su doctora, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, tú ya sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo…. —Edward le sonrió amablemente.

—Soy James Swan —dijo, ya no tan serio.

—Bebé, ¿ya no te duele la rodilla?

—No mami, ¿puedo id con Seth? —preguntó, abriendo sus ojitos exageradamente y juntando sus manos frente a él. Sonreí

—Claro, sólo ten cuidado. —Asintió a mis palabras y se fue, ahora caminando. Solté un fuerte suspiro, tremendo susto que había pasado.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo —dijo el chico a mi lado, como quien no quiere la cosa. Rodé mentalmente los ojos por su forma tan sutil de preguntarme indirectamente por mi vida personal.

—Bueno, no es como si le dijera a todo el mundo: "_Hola, me llamo Bella Swan, soy psicóloga y… ¡Ahh! Tengo un hijo de cuatro años". —_Soltó una risilla, avergonzado, sabiéndose descubierto.

—Te faltó decir que estás casada —agregó, dejando de reír abruptamente. Fruncí el ceño.

—Si lo estuviera, tendría un anillo aquí. —Levanté mi mano izquierda, señalando lo obvio. Ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Pero el día de la consulta dijiste Jasper Swan…

—¡Dios, no! Él es mi hermano. —Relajó su postura cuando dije eso. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado tenso. Suspiró aliviado, lo que me descolocó un poco.

—Entonces, James no tiene papá… —Suspiré melancólicamente. No acostumbraba a hablar de él.

—Sí tiene, pero no está con nosotros. —Me miró confundido, luego, pareció entender. Lo vi apretar los puños.

—¿Los abandonó? —gruñó, molesto.

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Él… Falleció cuando Jamie tenía un año. Un idiota que iba ebrio no respetó las luces del semáforo y embistió contra nuestro auto. Él vio que el carro venía hacia nosotros y prefirió salvarme, cubriéndome con su cuerpo y recibiendo el g-golpe… —Lágrimas empañaron mi vista al recordar ese suceso que me quitó no sólo a mi prometido, sino también al padre de mi hijo. Sentí algo cálido en mi mano. Me fijé y era la mano de Edward, que me hacia caricias con su pulgar.

—Lo siento, siento haberte hecho recordar eso. —Me dijo con arrepentimiento.

—No te preocupes, ya aprendí a vivir con eso. Solamente siento que a Jamie le hace falta una figura paterna. Tiene a mi hermano y a mi padre, pero Jasper en cualquier momento va a hacer su vida, encontrara a una mujer —aunque ya la encontró—, querrá hacer su vida y entonces nos quedaremos solos, Jamie y yo… —Cuando lo dije fue como si recién me hubiera dado cuenta de que _eso_era lo que iba a pasar, más temprano que tarde.

—No estás sola, tienes a tu hermano, a tus padres, y… Me tienes a mí —murmuró de forma tímida. Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera como las alas de un colibrí.

—Gracias —dije aún aturdida por la última frase. Sus ojos brillaron de manera especial, desgraciadamente, mi estomago rugió, haciéndose notar. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y él las observo como si fuera la última botella de agua en un desierto. Me volteé, llamando a Jamie para ir a comer. De repente, se me vino una idea a la cabeza y no lo pensé dos veces.

Me vi diciéndole: —¿Quieres ir a comer con nostros?

—Me encantaría, pero no quiero molestar, además, creo que a Jamie no le caigo muy bien. —Me dijo, haciendo una mueca. Hice un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia a ese asunto.

—Descuida, se acostumbrará. —Le aseguré. Después de unos minutos en silencio, aceptó.

Nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba Jamie. Nos despedimos de los Black, que me miraron extrañados, pero, aun así, correspondieron a mi saludo. No sabía cómo le haríamos con el transporte, a lo mejor él no quería dejar su auto aquí.

—¿Me sigues en tu auto o nos vamos en el mío? —Lo vi incomodo con mi pregunta, abrazando el libro que estaba leyendo cerca de su pecho.

—No tengo auto. —Me recordó, casi en un susurro. Me recriminé mentalmente, aunque, ¿yo cómo iba a saber?

—No te preocupes, vamos en el mío, sígueme. —Continuamos caminando hacia el auto, le quité los seguros y acomodé a Jamie en su sillita. No me gustaba que fuera en el asiento así nada más.

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y vi a Edward cruzado de brazos, fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se nos quedara viendo, específicamente a los hombres.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —pregunté, un poco extrañada por su postura de guardia.

—Nada —contestó secamente. ¿Sufriría de cambios de humor o qué? Hace un rato estaba bien y ahora parece enojado.

—Y si "no ocurre nada", ¿por qué estás enojado? —cuestioné retóricamente.

—Esos… Hombres —masculló.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Me estaba confundiendo con lo que hacía y decía

—¡Ellos te ven como si fueras un pedazo de carne! Y no ayuda en nada que tú estuvieras ahí, agachada y trayendo un vestido. —Vale, ahora si no entendía nada. Con su actitud sólo parecía que estaba, ¿celoso? Solté una risilla nerviosa, él no podía estarlo, ¿o sí?

—¿Estás celoso? —pregunté algo incrédula.

—No, claro que no. —Y, en un acto nervioso, se pasó la mano por el cabello. Seguí el movimiento de sus dedos, me pareció endemoniadamente sexy eso que hizo. Creo que me le quedé viendo mucho tiempo, ya que sus ojos me observaban alegres y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa torcida. Wow, wow, dije preciosa.

Carraspeé un poco incomoda por la forma en que me miraba.

—Vamos, muero de hambre —dije para salir del juego de miraditas que teníamos. Asintió feliz y me abrió la puerta del conductor, una vez arriba, la cerró y trotó para subir al lugar de acompañante. Arranqué, aún confundida.

Tan distraída iba que regresé a la realidad cuando oí las carcajadas de Jamie y Edward. Y ahí, ese momento se me hizo tan natural… Como si tu hijo te contara algo y su papá estuviera feliz de que hables con él. Suspiré silenciosa, aunque Edward me escuchó, ya que tomó mi mano (Que estaba en la palanca de cambios) y le dio un apretón. Me gustó que no la soltara en todo el camino.

Manejé hacia un restaurant que nos gustaba mucho a mi familia y a mí. Cuando llegamos había fila para el aparcamiento.

—Si quieres me adelanto con Jamie. —Se ofreció Edward, al ver que había mucha gente.

—Sí, por favor. Jamie, ya sabes cual mesa —Le dije a mi hijo y esperé a que Edward lo bajara de su sillita.

Antes de arrancar vi claramente como acomodaba a Jamie en su cintura y la forma en que este último lo abrazaba por los hombros, colocando su cabecita en su cuello. Observé a Edward abrazarlo con fuerza. El ruido de un carro tocando el claxon me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de que me había quedado parada, soltando algunas lágrimas. Este Edward me estaba gustando cada vez más.

…..

Estábamos comiendo un helado como postre, después de haber almorzado muy bien. Me sorprendí por la camaradería con la cual se trataban Jamie y Edward, al parecer el hijo celoso se había ido de vacaciones.

—Cariño, me siento celosa. Nos has dejado de decir "Edward esto" "Edward aquello". —Fingí estar ofendida. Jamie sólo rodó sus ojos y el cobrizo se rió.

—Mamá, a ti te veo todos los días, a Edward no, apenas lo acabo de conocer. Además mamá, edes una niña, tengo que hablar cosas de chicos. —Me dijo, tratando de ser misterioso, a lo cual solamente me reí.

Después de eso seguimos comiendo. No sé porque volteé para observar a Edward. Lo vi llevándose la cuchara de helado a la boca, lo que había quedado en sus labios lo retiró, limpiándose con la lengua. Por alguna razón desconocida me imaginé a mí quitando esos restos de helado, pero en otra parte de su cuerpo… Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando quitar esos pensamientos lujuriosos, con mi hijo presente. Algo debió de haber tenido el café que tomé esta mañana, que me tiene imaginándome a mí y a Edward haciendo _cosas _que no incluyen ropa.

Salimos de ahí, no sin antes tener una discusión acerca de quién pagaba, al final tuvimos que dividir la cuenta por la mitad e, igual que la otra vez, lo llevé a su casa.

—¡Edward! ¡Vives cerca de nuestra casa! Mamá, ¿puede id mañana conmigo a enseñadme ese juego que me dijo? —cuestionó Jamie con inocencia.

—Cariño, tal vez Edward tiene cosas que hacer —argumenté, dándole al chico la opción de aceptar o no.

—Me encantaría ir campeón. —Aceptó sin titubear. Lo miré sorprendida y él sólo se encogió de hombros. Jamie chilló feliz, sacándonos una sonrisa a los dos.

Así fue como Edward se unió a nuestra familia, cabe decir que se lleva de maravilla con Jazz y mi bebé es feliz teniendo a alguien con quien jugar _football_ americano. Al principio tenía miedo de que se lastimara, pero Edward me tranquilizó diciéndome que él lo cuidaría y que era parte de ese deporte.

Había días en los que se quedaba a cenar, ya que, dos semanas después, Jazz se puso de novio con Alice, la profesora de mi hijo. A eso me refería con que mi hermano ya había encontrado a alguien.

Con sus consultas parecía que fuera otro Edward y, definitivamente, me encantaba más. Iba avanzando muy bien, ya me platicaba de sus padres sin tener una crisis y algunas veces nos íbamos juntos después de terminar la consulta. Me contaba que iba muy bien en la universidad y trataba de no meterse en problemas, ponía más atención en las clases. Me daba gusto saber eso.

Tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero algo me decía que el haberse abierto más conmigo, e incluirlo en mi familia, lo había hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de su vida.

El ruido de mi móvil me distrajo de mi reflexión.

_**Bella, no pude ir por el enano, me salió una junta de tutores.**_

_**Le pedí el favor a Edward de ir por Jamie. No te enojes, a él **_

_**no le molestó ;) Nos vemos en casa. **_

_**\- Jazz**_

Enseguida me entró una llamada, era de la escuela. Suspiré antes de contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Sra. Swan, hablamos de la escuela de su hijo…

—Sí, dígame, ¿qué sucede?

—Hay un chico aquí que viene por James. El niño dice que es su papá, pero en su documentación dice que el padre ha fallecido. —Me quedé callada unos segundos al enterarme de lo que dijo Jamie.

—Y así es, pero mi hermano no pudo ir por él. Si el chico se llama Edward Masen se lo puede llevar.

—Muy bien, pero para la próxima avísenos con tiempo, para no molestarla.

—No se preocupes, así será, gracias.

—A usted, disculpe las molestias.

Bueno, eso fue raro, no el que Edward haya ido por James, pero sí que mi bebé haya dicho que es su padre. Ese pensamiento me tuvo todo el día distraída, se portaban como tal, padre e hijo, y eso me gustaba, tanto como me asustaba. No quería que el día que Edward se pusiera de novio con alguien más nos abandonara y nos rompiera el corazón, aunque técnicamente no nos abandonaría… Sólo que en nuestras reuniones él llevaría a su novia, la abrazaría, la besaría, la tomaría de la mano. Pensar en eso hizo que me doliera ahí en donde tenemos algo llamado corazón. No supe por qué y en la noche, cuando llegué a casa y encontré a Edward haciéndole cosquillas a Jamie, lo supe. Él ya se había adueñado de mi corazón sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Jamie abrazo a Edward y me vio por sobre su hombro. Me sonrió, como si supiera lo que acababa de descubrir, dándome a entender que él aprobaba lo que fuera o no a pasar, si es que era correspondida.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no te acercas y midas la torre que hice con Edward? —Este último se volteó y me sonrió encantadoramente.

Ahí, en sus ojos, por fin pude descubrir lo que no sabía antes. Vi que no le era indiferente y que, si iniciáramos algo, no iba a ser tan difícil amarnos con la misma o más intensidad con la que amé a James. Fue difícil seguir sin él, pero lo hice por mi hijo. Salí de mi mundo de tristeza.

Creo que Edward malinterpretó mi silencio durante la cena, ya que, cuando regresó de acostar a Jamie, se quedó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No quise abusar de tu confianza por lo que sucedió en la escuela de Jamie. —Se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, al contrario —dije tranquilamente, viendo su reacción. Frunció el ceño.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te tuvo tan distante en la cena? —preguntó curioso.

—Nada, bueno… Un descubrimiento —confesé, dándome vuelta para guardar los restos de comida.

—_Mmm_, ok —No indagó más en el tema—. ¿Qué harás mañana por la noche? —Me preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, observándome con determinación. Revise mentalmente mi agenda para luego contestar.

—Nada —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Qué te parece ir a cenar mañana?

—Claro, ven por nosotros y…

—No, me refería a tú y yo… Solos. —Vale, ¿era mi imaginación o me estaba pidiendo lo que yo pensaba?

—¿Cómo en una cita? —Creo que mi voz salió un poco chillona.

Él suspiró, pasándose la mano por su cabello.

—Sí, Bella, una cita para los dos —confirmó decidido. Creo que con eso, las dudas que me pudieron haber quedado, acerca de lo que descubrí, se disiparon.

—Me parece bien, ¿pasas por mí? Tengo que pedirle el favor a Jasper, que no quede ningún deber sin hacer, buscar lo que me voy a poner, debo hablar con Jamie sobre porqué mamá va a llegar tarde…—Empecé a divagar en voz alta, olvidándome de la presencia de Edward hasta que éste me sacudió por los hombros.

—Hey, cálmate. —Me tranquilizó, sobándome los hombros con una delicada caricia que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí, lo vi observándome, sus ojos un poco más oscuros.

Desvió su vista a mis labios, de repente, sentí que el aire cambiaba. Yo copié sus movimientos. No lo pensé dos veces. Él ya había tenido el valor de invitarme a una cita, ahora sentía que me tocaba a mí. Me vi levantándome sobre la punta de mis pies y tomándolo de la nuca, acercándolo a mí para, por fin, poder juntar nuestros labios. Los suyos eran carnosos y suaves. No quería asustarlo, así que jugué con los cabellos de su nuca, acariciándolos suavemente, sin embargo, él no pensaba lo mismo. Delinea mi labio, pidiendo permiso, el cual le doy. Una de sus manos baja a mi cintura, tratando de juntarnos más, si es posible, mientras que la otra se enreda en mi cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos besándonos, hasta que bajamos la intensidad del beso y terminamos con suaves caricias. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba entre el duro cuerpo de Edward y la pared, tan juntos como podíamos. Sus ojos estaban brillando intensamente y me veía con algo de temor. Rodé los ojos al ver que pensaba que me iba a arrepentir. Con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla, yo sólo lo abracé con fuerza. Minutos después sentí que sus hombros se sacudieron, como si estuviera llorando… Me alarmó que haga eso y me separé para poder ver su rostro.

—Ya cariño, shh, tranquilo. —Traté de calmarlo pasando las manos por su cabello—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es sólo que c-contigo y con Jamie siento lo que perdí hace tiempo… Esperanza —Se detuvo unos segundos antes de respirar profundamente y volver a abrir la boca—, y amor —aclaró al ver mi ver mi duda.

Sus palabras hicieron que sienta algo cálido recorriendo mi cuerpo. Lo miré con ternura al entender que casi toda su vida se había sentido solo y perdido, sin rumbo. Me hice la promesa de hacerlo feliz y demostrarle que siempre se puede tener lo que uno anhela, todos los días que pueda.

—Siempre puedes tener eso cielo, te lo mereces. Y, si Jamie y yo te ofrecemos eso, aférrate a las oportunidades que la vida te entrega —dije con el corazón en la mano, esperando que entendiera lo que le quería decir. Me vio a los ojos, los cuales sólo demostraban que lo que le decía era verdad. Los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas, creo yo, de felicidad.

—Bella, _mi preciosa Bella_, no te merezco por ser tan buena, pero, ¡diablos! Soy un egoísta. Te entrego lo más valioso que tengo y que desde hace tiempo tiene dueña: Mi corazón —habló mirándome con tanto amor que por un momento me aturdió, pero que al mismo tiempo una enorme sonrisa, que hizo que me dolieran las mejillas, se instaló en mi cara—. Te amo Bella, y no me importa que tú no me ames todavía. Trabajaré día a día para ganarme tu corazón.

—No habrá necesidad de eso, te metiste tan profundo dentro de mi alma que no creo poder dejar de amarte nunca —confesé, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Él rió, encantado con mis palabras, y me dio besitos por todo mi rostro.

Unos pasitos hicieron que nos congeláramos en donde estábamos.

—¿Mami? —Entró Jamie, frotando sus ojos y abrazando a su osito. Me separé de Edward y me agaché a su altura.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé?

—¿Por qué no se han dormido? —preguntó, viéndonos a los dos.

—Ya me iba campeón. Sólo le decía a mamá lo que platicamos hace rato —contesto Edward, observando de manera cómplice a Jamie.

—¡¿Ya te puedo llamar papá enfrente de todos?! —Cuando le dijo eso, me sentí mal al no darme cuenta de cuánto necesitaba Jamie una figura paterna. Miré a Edward, que me observaba con culpa, yo sólo asentí a su pregunta no formula, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si tú quieres… —El grito que pegó mi hijo casi me revienta los oídos, pero eso pasó a segundo plano en el momento en el que vi a mis, ahora dos, hombres de mi vida abrazados. Solté una risilla cuando Jamie repartió besos babosos por toda la cara de un Edward muy feliz, y, para finalizar, le dio un beso en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido. Yo solamente reí con más fuerza.

….

Cabe decir que Jazz estuvo encantado de mi relación con Edward y qué decir de la cita… Nos la pasamos como dos adolescentes hormonados; besos por aquí, besos por allá, aunque, técnicamente, Edward a mi lado es un adolescente, sus diecinueve años lo confirman. Él se mostró molesto cuando le dije, bromeando, que me podía cambiar por una jovencita de su edad. Me dijo que ya había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y no pensaba cambiarla por nada del mundo. Eso me hizo darle un beso apasionado, el cual me correspondió con ahínco.

Citas como esas no faltaron nunca. A veces me sorprendía con cenas románticas cuando llegaba de una consulta, nos contábamos sobre nuestro día. Cuando salía de la universidad iba por Jamie, ya le faltaba sólo un año para graduarse, quería ser abogado e iba a trabajar en el bufete de su abuelo, el cual había fallecido hace tiempo.

Había pensado mucho en decirle que se mudara con nosotros, ya que Jazz ahora había formalizado su relación con Alice y se fueron a vivir juntos. Me quedaba callada, meditándolo por mucho tiempo, tanto que me tenían que sacudir de los hombros para que pusiera atención, pero, ¿qué tal si, cuando le preguntara eso a Edward, no le gustaba y se alejaba de nosotros? Lo amaba demasiado para perderlo.

—¡Nena, te estoy hablando! —gruñó un muy cabreado Edward.

—Lo siento, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? Pasa que estoy hablándote y tú únicamente me ignoras. —Me dijo, abatido.

—Lo siento amor, pero hay algo que me está quitando el sueño…

—¿Qué sucede, nena? Habla conmigo. —Me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, acariciando su cabello. Respiré profundamente y solté la pregunta que cambiaria mi vida.

—¿Quieres vivir con nosotros? No me gusta despedirme de ti todas las noches, quisiera que durmiéramos juntos, llevemos juntos a Jamie a su escuela, presumirte como _mi _chico,ducharnos jun… —El beso de Edward interrumpió mi palabrería.

—Nena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces proponiéndome eso. Claro que acepto, aparte, ya soy _tu_ chico—Me recordó, dándome suaves besos en el cuello que hicieron que me estremeciera.

—Amor, si sigues así no alcanzaremos a ir por Jamie…

—Tienes razón, quiero ser yo quien le de la noticia —pidió emocionado.

—Claro, vayamos por _nuestro hijo._ —Y, como venía sucediendo cada que decía lo mismo, le brillaron los ojos con amor, emoción y orgullo.

No le podía pedir más a la vida, por el momento estaba muy feliz con las cosas que me había dado; unos buenos padres, un hermano grandioso, un hijo fenomenal y un hombre maravilloso al que amaba, y que esperaba me acompañara en lo que quedaba de nuestras vidas.


End file.
